


Decaffeinated Pacifist

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [96]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Karen cannot brew a decent cup of coffee to save her life, Frank finds





	Decaffeinated Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a follow up for Pour, but can also stand alone

Her coffee is horrible. Awful. Almost impossible to drink. **  
**

Which, maybe, is a good thing. One flaw amidst this pile of good that kept reducing him to a lovesick puppy. It was good to find things that confirmed that she is actually human.

It started with the coffee.

He likes it strong, sure, but hers is pretty much tar. He found himself adding sugar to his cup for the first time in his adult life, to maybe see if it got better. No luck.

She gets home one day and he closes the feed of Russo’s surveillance camera on the computer and waits for David to stop talking so he could end the conversation.

“He’s not going anywhere anytime soon”, Lieberman was saying.

“Alright. Thanks for the update”, he said, watching as Karen stepped off her shoes and placed her purse and coat on the hook by the lamp she just turned on. “I gotta go.”

“Ok. Talk to you later. Hugs and kisses.”

“Kiss my ass, man.”

Hanging up, Frank got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, where she was already filling the pot with water to brew some of that god-awful potion she called coffee.

It’s new, this thing they’re doing. Two weeks after that first night, that first day they spent hidden away from the world, not worrying about a damn thing, not picking up phones, not checking emails, nothing. Just with each other.

Now, as she stood in her kitchen, barefoot after a day of work, he stopped behind her and dropped his mouth to the curve of her neck, and she lifted her shoulder a bit, turning her face towards him a degree or two.

“Hi”, she said while he put one arm around her, the other one reaching to cut the water and make her place the pot on the sink.

“Hi yourself.”

She looks at him before she kisses him, he noticed. Every time she got home, or he got there, every time they spent more than an hour apart, she looks at him before she kisses him, big eyes scanning his. It lasts only a few seconds, like she’s making sure he’s there, and then her lips curve in that simple smile and she leans in, closes her eyes and relaxes into him.

“You need to shave”, she said, fingertips on his jaw while he breathed the scent of her hair in.

“Hmm”, is what he offered back, pulling her against him and away from the sink. “I thought you liked it.”

He felt the smile against his mouth before she opened up to his kiss, walking backwards out of the kitchen.

“Where are we going?” she asked and he was almost offended. He thought it was obvious.

“Bed.”

“But I’m hungry!”, she said, laughing when he bent and picked her up over his shoulder.

“Me too.”

.:.

Hours later, after he insisted she let him prepare something for them instead of ordering in, she walks into the kitchen and kisses him long and slow before turning away from him and starting again on that coffee.

Frank watches and stirs his sauce a little more before resting the spoon against the handle of the pot and turning to her.

Putting himself behind her again, he reaches for her hand while she pours the water into the coffee maker.

“Now”, he starts, as sweet as he can, his cheek against hers. “Two measures is enough. Three, tops.”

He guides her hand to dispense the powder, making her let go of the spoon and closing the lid on the coffee grains, sliding it back to it’s place on the counter, guiding her finger to press the ‘start’ button and she turns to look at him.

“Are you teaching me how to make coffee?”

“No”, he deflects, nose bumping hers. “Just… Helping you improve.”

“You don’t like my coffee?”

He doesn’t say anything, which, apparently, is answer enough.

“Ugh”, she lets out, actually stomping her foot, turning back to the counter to get mugs for them. “What is it with you guys and weak coffee?”

“You guys?”

“Yeah, Foggy and Ellison don’t like it either. Neither does Trish. Not that she said anything, but she never finishes it.”

“Is that why you go around looking for trouble?” he asks, turning her around and reaching to put the flame out on the stove. “Because you’re hooked up on too much caffeine and can’t calm down?”

“Hmm. Mr. Decaffeinated Pacifist all of a sudden.”

He slaps her ass while she walks away and she yelps, laughing.

“Don’t be cute. Dinner is ready, go set the table.”


End file.
